


So you want to build a life

by gothiccheezit



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Aromantic, Asexual Character, Autism, Bisexual Character, Dyslexia, Everyone Has Issues, Everyone Is Gay, Help, I Don't Even Know, Learning Disabilities, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 23:47:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16650190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothiccheezit/pseuds/gothiccheezit
Summary: Belial never wanted to go to camp, but he's here anyways.Or Max makes another friend who hates life almost as much as he does.Or David adopts another one because he can't stand bad parents.I'm only starting posting now because I don't want to have to have a separate folder for this new fic.





	So you want to build a life

Max and Nikki were arguing in front of the camp when the Quartermaster's bus pulled up. He opened the door and looked over. "New kid's here."

An agonizing ten seconds passed as someone got up from the back seat of the bus and made their way to the door. They hopped out and looked around, ticking off a mental checklist on their fingers. "I knew it," a rough voice floated out from under the black and red hood they wore. "This place fucking sucks."

They turned towards the road and started walking away from camp. Max quickly followed them. "Town is no better, unless you're planning on running all the way back to where ever you came from. I would suggest pirate camp or something if you want something better."

The kid stopped, turning around to face Max. "I would have walked all the fucking way to Canada if you hadn't started following me." A gust of wind blew the kid's hoodie up and then off his head, revealing pale skin, dark circles around squinting orange eyes, a mass of tangled and fluffy red hair sat on top of these features, his black eyebrows shooting up as he scrambled to pull his hood back up.

Max looked surprised for a moment, then grinned. "So you're trying to be cool with the black hood covering your whole face and sh-"

The kid shook his head. "It's nothing like that. A hoodie and migrane pills are cheaper than a pair of sunglasses, according to my mom."

The other boy looked confused. "What the fuck? Sunglasses are like, twenty bucks. I'll buy you a pair if you want... uh, what's your name?"

"Belial. You can call me Bel. And that's alright, I'm gonna die some day, who cares if I'm in pain in the mean time." A dull laugh followed the words, and Belial started walking back to camp.

Max stayed put for a moment, contemplating, then nodded and went to ask David for a new tentmate.

 

 

Bel walked into his new tent with his bags and found Max already sitting on one of the three beds that were apparently able to fit there. He counted to three under his breath and flung his backpack under his bed before sitting next to Max on his.

"So," Max began, sighing as he leaned back. "What's your deal? Did your parents sign you up and leave you here for no reason too?"

The hooded boy unzipped his hoodie and threw it somewhere. He ran a hand through his unruly hair with some difficulty before answering. "My parents think I need help, but they don't want to help me, so they sent me here."

Max frowned. "That fucking sucks. Your parents sound like losers."

Belial nodded. "I'm fucking tired."

"Then go to sleep? It's not that hard, is it?" Max asked, knowing damn well that he himself had trouble sleeping.

The red haired boy next to him raised an eyebrow, looking at him skeptically.

Max snorted. "Yeah, I guess it is." He thought for a moment, before thinking of something. "I know somewhere we can go. Grab a blanket and a pillow and follow me." He jumped up, grabbing his own blanket and pillow amd running out of the tent.

Belial snatched up one of his bags, following closely behind Max as he led him through the forest , which was starting to get slightly darker. Max sped along a trail that looked like it had been left unused for decades, and his red-haired companion keeping up easily.

Eventually, they reached a hatch, which Max opened with a grunt, descending the ladder underneath.

"Close it behind you," the green eyed boy called up when Belial started climbing down.

The boy with orange eyes nodded, pulling the hatch shut tight as he went down. "Can you catch my bag when you're at the bottom? Climbing down with it is harder than I thought it would be."

The sound of Max's feet hitting concrete reached him and then the other boy replied. "Yeah, toss it down."

Bel did so, then proceeded to climb down carefully, keeping a tight grip on the rails of the ladder so that if his feet slipped, he wouldn't fall. When he reached the bottom, Max handed his bag back and continued into the bunker.

They went into a room with a TV and Max put his blanket on the floor and folded it in half. He gestured for Belial to come unpack his bag, eyes widening when he pulled out a big, fluffy, black blanket and a thin, but heavy, red blanket, followed by three different pillows, one black and round, one pink and long, and one green and pretty average looking. They set up the blankets and pillows to make a fluffy nest, and were left with the decision of whether to use their own blankets or share both for warmth and shit.

"Are you okay with sharing?" Max asked.

Bel nodded. "Are you okay with my blanket being heavy?"

"Yeah," the other replied.

"Great, let's share then."

And so they did, laying the blankets together on top of each other. Max went over to the TV and put a tape in the VCR and set it up, before climing into the nest with Belial.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was an adventure. Questions, comments, concerns? I'll be continuing it later.


End file.
